


bc nct 2020 has revitalized my love for johnten my god

by shownustiddies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, As stated, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Drug Use, Gay Sex, Johnny calls Ten baby boy and pretty a lot, Johnny likes to call Ten baby boy and also pretty, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Partying, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Sub Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Ten and Johnny like it dirty, even though it's not like super dommy and subby but, fuck boy Johnny, no Jackson does not throw the parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shownustiddies/pseuds/shownustiddies
Summary: Ten is a good noodle and Johnny is a fuck boy who likes to throw parties, smoke weed and fuck everyone.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 9
Kudos: 235
Collections: bc nct2020 has revitalized my love for johnten my god





	bc nct 2020 has revitalized my love for johnten my god

_ “Well who's this sexy thing?” _

Those were the first words I had ever heard from Johnny Suh’s lips. There were stories about him; many many stories about him. It was impossible not to know who he was because practically everyone knew him. And everyone that knew him had probably been fucked by him at least once. I had heard so many stories in varying degrees of detail that I began to feel like I had been fucked by him as well. Of course I hadn’t, because I hadn’t even met him until that moment.

Johnny and his friends were notorious partiers. Every week I always heard bustling around campus about the next big party that would take place. Even my friends would talk about them. I never really was interested because it always felt like the Monday afterwards, the entire student body would get scolded about why parties are banned for everyone because something stupid happened at Johnny’s house that warranted it like a police arrest (which is exactly why I didn’t want to attend these things like who wanted to get caught up in that mess?). But that wouldn’t scare people away, because by Wednesday I was already hearing about the next one. 

By the time Friday would come, people would be bursting at the seams they would be so excited. And it wasn’t because they were excited about getting drunk and losing their minds, although, that was definitely part of it. But no, they were excited because maybe that night would be the night Johnny would claim them as his own. Taking them up to his room and fucking their brains out. It was the ultimate prize and goal for everyone that even laid their eyes on him.

Johnny definitely had a preference for women but he definitely got around to the especially twinky guys at my school. I guess to him whatever had a hole, he was willing to stick his dick in it to get his sexual gratification. And that was the exact reason why I wanted to stay as far away from him as possible. Other people were willing to be objects; manhandled by some guy who only wanted to come. But that wasn’t me. I knew my heart wouldn’t be able to handle it.

I especially realized that when I met him for the first time.

After hours and hours of begging from my friends to come to his summer pool party to kick off the season, I finally gave in. I wouldn’t enjoy it, I told them, but I would stick it out because I loved them dearly. They definitely agreed that they owed me and would make it up to me when they weren’t hungover from all the cheap booze at this party. 

It was way too crowded for my liking. People crowded in the living room swaying to loud music and talking about everything from homework to where they got their weed. The backyard was full, too, with people in barely any clothing, swimming and dancing and drinking their cheap tequila. I couldn’t drink much because I had to drive my friends home and I knew they would be way too wasted. But it didn’t stop me from taking solace in the almost empty kitchen, sipping on warm, almost flat beer to calm my nerves. Alcohol was alcohol and I definitely needed something to get me through this night.

That was when he walked in and used the worst pick up line ever. I had never really seen pictures of him so I didn’t know if that was actually him but I heard enough to take a very educated guess. 

Johnny was a tall guy with tan skin that made him look almost golden. His hair was dark with fringe that came down almost in his eye. It looked soft and I heard it was pleasurable to run your fingers through it. His lips were full, ready to kiss and be kissed (and apparently they felt really good on your neck). He was the textbook definition of handsome. 

I was pretty sure he knew that too. Especially with the way he greeted me. A smirk was on his face that I wanted to slap it right off of him. Just because other people were willing to be talked down to for even an ounce of his dick, doesn’t mean I was. I was still too sober to deal with this type of bullshit.

“Oh so you’re playing hard to get huh?” He said as he crept closer to me, his arm leaning on the counter preventing me from making any sort of escape. His voice was deep and almost sensual. If it didn't belong to such a shitty personality, I would down to fucking the person it belonged to. 

“No I just don’t like you,” I answered with a shit eating grin.

“You don’t even know me baby,” he replied, his hand coming up to push a strand of hair out of my face.

I didn’t think I was going to start to crumble this fast. But his touch was soft and delicate, like he was going to break me. Matched with his calloused fingers (I wonder if he played guitar or something), it felt almost heavenly. But I wasn’t about to give him to such a shitty guy who thinks he could talk down to someone on a first impression.

I took a drink of my beer, “I don’t wanna know you either.”

Johnny laughed. It was a boyish laugh that was actually kind of cute. His lips curling into a smile. “You say that now but give me a few more seconds…”

“Alright 1… 2…”

“Aw c’mon now baby.” 

He reached his other hand behind me completely entrapping me in the warmth of his long body. My nose picked up his scent that smelled like alcohol and sweat. A sexy scent to anyone who wanted to get laid I suppose. But I wasn’t going to crumble under some fuck boy’s lame attempts to shoot his load into me. He didn’t even tell me his name. Although I was sure he didn’t need to, considering he made his way around everywhere. I mean I knew who he was. But it would still be nice to get a formal introduction. 

“What’s your name?” He whispered in my ear and placed a gentle kiss on the skin below it.

I was going to fight my instincts to just say take me now and let him get his way with me. Because he certainly knew how to use his mouth. His lips were just grazing my skin. Leaving light trails of saliva on my neck and jaw. I looked into his dark brown eyes that screamed lust and desire. I was close to crumbling beneath him.

“I uh…” I cleared my throat, “You don’t need to know.”

His lips curled into a smirk and his eyes flickered with something. He knew he was having an effect on me. His fingers ran over my bare arm gently as he whispered to me, “It would be nice to know so I can scream it out as you make me come.”

“Ew,” I said, my voice definitely wavering. I felt so weak.

Johnny placed kisses on my neck and jaw as he tried to get me to crack. My defenses were getting weaker and weaker the more he tried. Then, he gently kissed a sweet spot on my neck and my hand went to his hair. I could tell he was celebrating in his mind, he finally had his trophy. I wanted to be angry but god his hot wet breath on my skin felt so, so good.

“I want you,” he whispered, sending shivers down my spine and all the blood rushing to my dick. I could feel him getting hard against me too as he knew what he was doing to me.

But then I quickly came back to senses when there was a loud crash heard coming from the living room. Everyone’s voices got quiet as they looked around for the culprit. Johnny pulled away from me and I saw that as my mode of escape. I went upstairs to an empty bedroom to take solace from the madness downstairs. The party seemed to go back into full swing as fast as it quieted down. 

I sighed while taking in my surroundings of the stranger’s bedroom. It was covered in various music posters and bookshelves that had various types of books. The top shelves were lined with bongs and other types of drug paraphernalia. Which made since considering the scent that lingered smelled like nicotine and weed. Whoever lived here loved getting stoned to Coldplay. Wouldn’t be my first choice but whatever floats their boat. 

I collected my thoughts for a moment, very tempted to go down there and ask my friends if we could leave. But I knew they were probably eating some guys’ faces off. 

Never again will I do anything they ask me, I told myself before sitting on the bed.

Just as I got to my feet I wanted to collapse back down as the owner of the room opened the door. I quickly scrambled trying to find a place to hide but it was no use. My heart dropped as I realized that the owner of this room was Johnny. 

_ He was not wearing a shirt. _

He stared at me in surprise.

_ His entire body was wet, water dripping down his toned abs.  _

“What are you doing in here?” He asked, his voice stern.

My mind was a jumbled mess, “I uh… I—I was just… I needed a place to calm down. I’m uh… very introverted and so this is a lot for me.”

“Then why are you here?” He asked while closing and locking the door to his room. I gulped.

“I uh…”

“What’s your name baby?” He asked again, softly, as his body approached mine.

“Chittaphon,” I whispered, “but I—I go by Ten.”

His lips curled into a smile. He took his bottom lip in between his teeth as his body got eerily close to me. His sweat and alcohol scent was washed away with the scent of chlorine. My breath hitched.

“Good to know,” he mumbled cupping my face. I winced at the contact. “My name is Johnny. But I go by Johnny,” he laughed at his lame joke. 

The alcohol running through my system was certainly making an impact because my brain was telling me to let him touch me; to let him use me for his own sexual gratification. But I knew better. I knew I had to run away as far away from him as possible. My lips turned into a polite smile and I ran off as quickly as I could. I heard him yell from behind me but I didn’t turn back. My friends would have a ride. They knew so many people at this party so I didn’t worry. I just wanted to get as far away from Him as I possibly could.

~~~

“My pussy still feels like it got torn open,” one of my friends, Alexia, said as she took a sip of her iced coffee. My other friends laughed in amazement as she told her story about Johnny’s “lucky catch.” 

I winced as I didn’t want to hear anything about that man, “Gross. You should probably get that checked out.”

“What crawled up your ass and died?” She asked me. 

I shook my head and looked out the window as I took a sip of my iced latte. My brain zoned out as she continued on with her story about how good of a fuck he was. The world seemed to move in slow motion all weekend ever since I left that party. I felt like my body was betraying me for feeling as much as an ounce of attraction toward a man who used people like they were meat. Once you came he’d throw you out and hopefully never see you again. But the thing was, everyone fell in love with him. Johnny didn’t want commitment though. And I knew my friend would go to his next party on Friday begging to be cared for only for him to turn her down. 

The world seemed to slow down even more when I saw a black audi pull up in front of the cafe we were in. I didn’t think much of it until I saw that tall creature step out. I had never seen Johnny on or near campus. He always took me as a guy who skipped all his classes yet somehow still managed to pass. But here he was. People were greeting him and he’d smile and nod. God he looked so stupid. I wanted to fight him.

As he stepped into the threshold of the cafe, my friends whispered amongst themselves. Probably scheming on how Alexia could score a date with Johnny. 

“Yo wassup Jaehyun!” He yelled across the store to an unsuspecting barista.

The guy looked up and gave a famous dimple smile, “Hey man! Wassup!”

“Just school and shit. You know,” he laughed.

“You want the usual?” 

“You know it.”

“Coming right up.”

Johnny didn’t even have to pay, that's how popular he was. Everyone just crumbled to their feet the second they got an ounce of attention. I scoffed and turned my nose to my art history notes. There was an exam later and I’d be damned if I failed. 

Alexia got up from the table and I watched out of the corner of my eye as she got shot down by the man she thought she already loved. The chemistry between them was a lot to be desired. She definitely could do better. 

“Ten, you have to tell me how you attract so many men,” she said in defeat as she slumped in her chair.

I shrugged, “It just happens. I mean most of them are bottoms anyway because I guess I have the aura of a top but lemme tell you sis, I’m the biggest bottom. So it’s not like I’m ever attracted to them. Plus, why would you want someone as douchey as him?”

She sighed, “He’s not a bad guy.”

I nodded and went back to my notes while my other friends consoled her. My head was preoccupied with learning the difference between Baroque and Rococo art styles that I wasn’t even aware of his presence. Not until he put his hand directly on my notes and made me look at him.

Johnny was smooth. I would give him that.

“Whatcha reading?” He asked. His voice was raspy so I assumed he just got done smoking. Especially with the strong scent of nicotine that was radiating off him.

“Just my art history notes. I have an exam today and I need to be prepared,” I explained as if my heart wasn’t racing. 

My eyes were level with his chest as he leaned down. His shirt was unbuttoned to reveal most of it. And I could see a hint of his abs. This boy definitely worked out. I loved men who were strong.

He nodded slowly and peered down at my notebook before making eye contact with me, “Why did you run off on Friday?”

“Because I don’t like you.”

That earned a gasp from the small audience of my friends who were watching this interaction. Johnny opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him.

“Look just because other people are down with being used by you doesn’t mean I am. So you can leave me alone now,” I said sternly as I grabbed my stuff and quickly ran out.

~~~

It’s really funny how the universe loves to taunt me. Because I never saw Johnny once before Friday. But these past few days I’ve seen everywhere. I’d be walking to class and there he would be standing outside the building I needed to get into talking to his frat boy friends. Or his regular visits to my favorite coffee shop (I needed to find a new place (but no one makes a good iced caramel latte like they do)). It was like I couldn’t shake him out of hair.

But did I want to?

Because every time he made eye contact with me, my heart felt like it was racing. Or when I watched him through the class window when he would be playing soccer with the guys out in the quad and I could feel myself getting hornier the more he started to sweat. Needless to say I was probably gonna have to take art history again because I was not passing the final. Or when I somehow magically ended up at another party that weekend but my own accord.

_ “You didn’t even hesitate,” my friend, Chelsea, said as I immediately said yes to her invite. _

_ I shrugged, “It wasn’t too bad last time.” _

_ She hummed and gave me a suspicious look, “Alright.” _

_ “I don’t like Johnny if that’s what you’re assuming.” _

_ She flicked her hair behind her shoulder, “I didn’t say anything.” _

So I was here again. In the kitchen. Drinking cheap, flat beer. I watched the living room as Johnny danced around with his friends with a joint between his fingers. He would occasionally take a drag and I’d watch as the smoke would fall slowly out his mouth. I hated how I was lusting after this man but I do admit he is very aesthetically pleasing.

“Hey you should come play spin the bottle with us,” Chelsea said, interrupting my slightly drunken thoughts.

“What are we? 12?”

She laughed, “C’mon we’re all drunk let loose Ten. Have some fun.”

I sighed, “Okay fine.” I mean a little fun wouldn’t hurt me.

A bunch of people sat in a circle. There was a good mixture of guys and girls sitting in this empty room. I was a little disappointed that Johnny didn’t show up but I quickly subsided that thought. Sure, he was an object of my attraction but I was not about to give in and give him that gratification.

What I also failed to notice was that the game had already started. And a girl’s tongue was already being shoved down my throat. I tried my best to kiss back but I couldn’t help but feel disgusted. She grabbed my hand and placed it on her boob while she also palmed at my dick. I felt extremely grossed out and violated. My dick had never felt more limp. The kiss ended after what felt like an eternity. If there were any doubts that I wasn’t gay before that, well, there are none now. 

“Your turn Ten,” the random girl who made my dick feel lifeless said.

I spun the bottle and chuckled at myself. This was such a mediocre game. Why did I give in? The bottle landed on a familiar curly haired boy sitting directly opposite of me. It was the same guy who always made my coffee the way I liked it. His famous dimpled smile flashed in embarrassment as we made eye contact. It was Jaehyun.

My cheeks started to heat up as my gayness was definitely in full force from that first kiss. I crawled over to him and looked at his face to see any signs of disgust. But he only placed his hand on my cheek and I went in. 

It wasn’t the most magical kiss ever but his lips were soft and felt good connected to mine. His soft hand stroked my cheek which sent shivers down my spine. Jaehyun was gentle. It was almost the complete opposite of his good friend who shall not be named. We pulled away letting a string of our saliva fall apart. I giggled softly. My body was definitely on fire. 

“I um—“ I cleared my throat not letting my eyes break away from Jaehyun, “I need to go to the bathroom.”

There were no sounds as I left the room. That game wasn’t any fun away, I told myself as I hid in the nearest bathroom to collect my thoughts. Sure Jaehyun was cute. I saw him almost every morning and he’d always greet me with the most polite smile. I would open my mouth to order but he’d always have it ready for me. Sometimes he’d tell me he’d pay for it and that it was no big deal after I insisted. He was just an all around really kind guy. But I never really thought about him that way until now. 

I palmed at my pants to get some sort of friction going to my now alive boner thanks to Jaehyun. I blamed the alcohol in my system for making me feel this way toward him. There’s no way a man as pretty as him is gay. 

My dick was finally free from the confines of my jeans and I stroked myself imagining my hand being replaced by Jaehyun’s. His soft hand against my hard flesh would feel so magical. I bet—

“Oh shit sorry I was just—“ I turned to the familiar voice. Of course it was Jaehyun. “I was just making sure you were okay. I uh—“

My body started heating up. Our eye contact was too long and powerful for me to handle. I almost forgot my dick was still out. 

“Sorry I uh—“ I cleared my throat as I started to stuff my hard boner back in my jeans.

“No stop.”

I stopped and looked at him. The bathroom door was now closed entrapping us both in a tight space. I couldn’t take my eyes off him as he stood there. His hand was still holding onto the doorknob as if he was debating to run back out there or not. I watched his fingers closely as he moved them slowly to press the lock in. I couldn’t say anything, my voice entrapped in my own throat trying to make sense of what was about to happen. 

Luckily, I didn’t have to say anything as he kissed me again. One of his soft hands didn’t hesitate to fall onto my still hard cock. I moaned into his mouth as he started to stroke me up and down. Our tongues mingled together in my mouth as he kissed very messily. Honestly I wasn’t opposed to how messy it was. It only added to the excitement.

“Were you thinking about me?” Jaehyun breathlessly asked as I pulled onto his curly hair that sat on top of his head.

I could only nod in response because his hand was working wonders on me. It left me completely speechless.

“Thought so,” he replied with a cocky smirk. God, it was so sexy. 

“J-Jae—fuck.”

“Touch me baby.”

He didn’t have to tell me twice. There was no hesitation for me as I worked at his pants. Once I pulled his dick free, I immediately started stroking, earning a groan from Jaehyun. I kissed his neck as he leaned his head back to moan. 

We stood there for a few moments, getting each other off and messily kissing each other everywhere. The feelings of excitement and lust took over as our cocks made contact with each other. We both moaned out as we came over each other. The sounds of our heavy breathing mixed with the bass of whatever party music was playing outside filled my ears, making me feel euphoric. I had never gotten off like this.

Jaehyun and I didn’t stop looking at each other for a moment. Eventually though, he broke the contact which made me feel exposed and dirty. I was comforted when he offered to clean me up. Reluctantly I said yes as I knew my limbs would fail me if I even tried to move and ounce. He was a gentleman. I would give him that. 

It became awkward after we had stuffed out dicks back in our pants and we didn’t know what to do or what to say. I became mortified with the fact that the boy who made my coffee most mornings had seen my dick out and made me come. I would have to face him on Monday and I didn’t want that. Time to find a new coffee shop for real this time, I told myself.

There was also another realization. One I didn’t want to think about. But my eyes were wide in the mirror as I washed my face. Jaehyun was long gone and that’s when it hit me. Johnny and Jaehyun are friends. Jaehyun was probably out there bragging to Johnny about making me come. 

I had to go home.

~~~

Today was the first Monday I didn’t get coffee and I was definitely reaping the costs of that. I was feeling very sluggish. The day had barely started and I was finding myself floating through the air. It didn’t help that my art history class was the most boring thing ever. I was zoning out as I tried to take notes for the final. There was no way I was going to pass at this rate.

“Ten?”

I must’ve been zoned out for too long. I barely recognized my own name. My eyes diverted to my professor who was standing at the board, arms crossed.

“Uh yes?”

“Did you even hear the question I asked?” Her voice sounded perturbed. I just wanted coffee.

“No sorry ma'am,” I replied.

“Pay attention please.”

“Yes, sorry.”

I looked down at my notes in hopes of trying to make sense of some nonsense. But there was nothing to make sense of. My notes were covered in doodles. Everything from sketches of Jaehyun’s face to his name. Man, I certainly had no brain when I was tired. 

My mind travelled back to the party on Friday. It was a bad idea to be thinking about such matters in a classroom but I was tired. I needed to keep myself awake. I was thinking about Jaehyun’s hands and his lips. How it felt to kiss such a strong, confident man. The way he stroked my cock made my insides tingle. I bit my lip as I imagined touching his face and having his tongue in my throat. 

But then the features changed. His hands felt calloused and his grip was stronger. He was louder and his cock was certainly larger. He had hard abs that I gripped to under his shirt. He took his time with me to make sure I felt everything I possibly could. I imagined how it felt coming undone over his touch. And when I pulled back in my head it wasn’t Jaehyun.

“Okay that’s all for today. Remember your exam is on Monday! Use Wednesday to go over notes and if you have any questions I’ll be here.”

I quickly gathered my stuff and booked it out the door. I  _ needed _ coffee.

~~~

I was in my painting class, a little more awake from getting food in my system and also coffee. Thoughts of Friday were nonexistent now and I certainly didn’t have any thoughts of  _ him _ . We were working on our final project which was a human figure portrait. Sometimes, I was reminded how gay I actually was and how weird it was to exist around straight people. 

This woman got naked in front of us and while some students were snickering and giggling like little school girls, I found myself insanely focused. Even though there were tits jiggling in front of my face. 

“Hey Ten,” one of my classmates whispered to me. I had been here an entire semester and barely remembered their name. Jake—no Jackson? Nah. Whatever.

“What?” I asked as I carefully painted a light shadow on her stomach.

“Jaehyun asked about you.”

My eyes must’ve went wide because the guy fucking laughed at my face. I flung paint in his direction to get him to shut up. I wasn’t about to take this shit. 

“I’m kidding man. But I was at the party on Friday. I heard you’re a great fuck.”

I clenched my paint brush so tightly my knuckles were turning white and my fingers hurt. A deep breath came out from my nose. That motherfucker told everyone. Of course he fucking did. I hated Jaehyun for doing that to me. He always seemed like a great guy, nothing like the crowd he hung out around. But I guess I was so wrong. 

~~~

My nimble fingers knocked quietly on the door of the house I was becoming too familiar with. It seemed different now that there weren't people littering the lawn and loud music booming through the walls. It looked really nice. I had no idea what I was doing here. But it was too late to back off now.

The door opened to a very sweaty Johnny. He wasn’t wearing a shirt.  _ Abs. _ My eyes couldn’t leave his wet chest. He was breathless and sweat was dripping from his hair down his body. He pushed his fringe from his face.  _ Hands.  _ I watched as he prepared to speak.  _ Lips. _

“Oh Ten what’s up?” I hated that he knew my name. A man this sex—this—a man like him didn’t deserve to know my name. Or maybe it was the other way around. 

“Is Jaehyun here? I need to talk to him.” I was amazed at my ability to say words.

“Uh he was at the library last I heard. He might be on his way home. If you want you can come in and wait. I’m the only one home right now.”

I really shouldn’t, I told myself “Sure.”  _ Dammit. _

I walked into the threshold of the huge house. It was such a different atmosphere than on the weekends. The first thing I noticed was a small piano sitting in the middle of the room. Has that always been there? I took a seat on the sofa that was really clean compared to when I was here on Friday’s. 

“Do you want anything to drink? I have beer, juice, uhh water?”

_ Your come.  _ “I’m good thanks.”

“You don’t care if I smoke do you?”

“No.”

Johnny nodded as he sat next to me. There was a bag of weed sitting on the table in front of us. I watched closely as he crushed a few pieces and put them in a purple pipe. His long fingers lit up a lighter that set the pieces of weed ablaze. He shut his eyes as he inhaled the drug and exhaled the smoke. Time was moving in slow motion for me. 

“Wanna try?” He asked as he offered the pipe to me.

My throat already felt dry. “I’m okay. Thanks.”

“You’re very polite.”

“Thanks.”

He laughed before taking another hit. “Where are you from?” 

“Thailand. I’m here on a visa.”

“Oh damn that’s crazy.” I knew he really didn’t care. “I’m from Chicago.”

“Cool.”

“Jaehyun’s from Korea.”

“Really cool.”  _ God dammit just fuck me already.  _

He just nodded and leaned back on the couch. I watched his chest rise and fall from the inhales and exhales of the smoke. The scent evaded all my senses and made me a lot calmer even though I wasn’t smoking at all. 

“Do you like Jaehyun? Are you guys like dating now?” He asked as he looked at me with his deep brown eyes. 

I laughed,” Yeah no.”

“What’s wrong with Jaehyun?” 

I shrugged, “He’s not my type.”

“And yet he made you come?”

Why was I even here? I didn’t need to be here. I could just go to the coffee shop tomorrow and talk to Jaehyun there. 

Johnny sat up and leaned into me. His face was mere centimeters from mine. I felt my stomach do a flip as I looked down at his juicy lips. 

“Are you really here to see Jaehyun…? Or did you just want an excuse to see me?” He whispered, “Because I haven’t stopped thinking about you since the first time I saw you.”

I couldn’t say anything. I was too infatuated by the way he was looking at me. His eyes were staring into my soul and I think he could tell I wanted him. I don’t know why I wanted a man like him but I did. I just wanted to get on my knees right now and just—

The front door opened and made me jump off the couch. Jaehyun stood in the doorway, focused on kicking his shoes off. 

“Yo,” he greeted Johnny and then looked at me, “Hey.”

“Hi.”

“What are you doing here?” He asked in confusion.

“Oh um—“ I looked down at Johnny who was looking at me.

“I was just leaving.”

And I wasted no time leaving that toxic environment. I could talk to Jaehyun later. But right now I needed to get rid of this throbbing erection that was in my pants.

~~~

I should be studying for finals now. I don’t know why I agreed to be pulled along to another one of these goddamn parties. It especially felt too chaotic for me in the state I’ve been in. I knew the minute I would see, you know who, I would drop to my knees and do whatever it took to make sure he felt good. But I had managed to avoid all night so far so I felt safe. 

I also managed to talk to Jaehyun who I hadn’t seen all week. He was apologetic to me and told me he would do anything to shut everyone up which felt nice. At least someone here wasn’t a total douche. I also kissed him again. I kissed him a lot actually. I was definitely feeling a little drunk and the kiss sent me swirling. But now he was off dancing with friends by the pool and I was in a hallway just chilling. No one ever came down this way so I was safe from everyone. 

I was texting on my phone and drinking a bit. My mind was off to other places that I didn’t realize anyone was here. But I looked up to see the tall boy from Chicago standing right there.

“What are you doing here?” We both asked in unison.

“I’m just chilling,” I replied.

“You’re standing in front of my door,” he pointed at the door I was leaning on.

Oh I guess I was. I forgot he lived up here. I was also amazed at the restraint I was showing. I stood up straight and backed away from the door. My eyes watched as he entered the room. I saw his bed looking well made. Johnny was by the door, combing through his dresser to find another shirt. Probably one that looks hotter than the one he was wearing now. Even though his biceps are already out. 

My legs were moving before I could stop them. I followed Johnny’s path into his personal space. He watched me not saying anything as I closed the door. My brain wasn’t thinking, it was only doing. I was waiting for him to tell me get out; to fuck off. But he wasn’t saying anything. I walked over to him, my body growing increasingly hotter as I got closer. Once I got close enough I dropped to my knees right in front of him.

His hand dropped to my face and pushed my hair from my forehead. “Good boy,” he whispered. Oh fuck if I wasn’t already on my knees I certainly would be after that. His calloused fingers stroked my cheek and he pressed his thumb between my lips. 

I palmed him through his basketball shorts which made him moan softly. My tongue swirled around the skin of his tongue as I looked up at him innocently. 

“You’re dirtier than I thought,” he laughed softly.

I pulled off his thumb, “Just fuck me Johnny.”

“God, finally.”

He stripped himself from his shirt and pants and encouraged me to do the same. We were both naked and my mouth was on his cock before he could even say anything else. He was large so he barely fit into my mouth. A tear fell from my eye as I tried to shove him down my throat. His large hand sat at the back of my head to encourage me. I sucked him off as he moaned from the sensation. My dick was already hard but it was almost painful now as I watched him go insane from my mouth.

“You feel so good Ten, so, so good,” he whispered, “Mmm. Such a pretty mouth.”

I moaned against him as he spoke to me. Shivers ran down my spine and I felt my boner become painful. I started stroking myself as I bobbed my head up and down Johnny’s cock.

He yanked my hair to pull me off making me wince in pain but also intense pleasure, “Bed now.”

I never took him to be so dominant but I certainly didn’t mind it. My body moved from the floor to the bed. My knees thanked me for that. I layed back onto his soft pillows and watched him as he crawled on top of me. I kissed him like it was the last kiss I’d ever have. His lips were as soft as I had imagined. I sucked and nibbled on his bottom lip which made him groan. My fingers tangled themselves in his soft brown hair. Johnny forced his tongue into my mouth and explored. I moaned as he used his hand to lightly stroke my cock. 

“Johnny please,” I breathed. His lips were attached to my neck. He sucked and bit which definitely meant I would have marks I would have to explain away. 

“Please what?” He whispered in my ear.

“Please fuck me.”

He hummed as he sat up and looked at me. I watched closely as he wrapped his lips around his own fingers. There wasn’t a sight sexier than this, I told myself as he hummed against his own flesh. The sensation was something I was used to but with Johnny everything felt so different.

I had fucked men before, I knew how this worked. But when Johnny stuck one of his fingers into my hole, I felt like I was going to see stars. I was so turned on by this strong man lifting my legs over his shoulders and shoving his fingers in me like any skilled gay man knew how. He curled his fingers the right way which hit the spot that drove me crazy. I kept telling myself I couldn’t come yet. I couldn’t come without experiencing his cock inside me. 

“You’re so sexy,” I whispered to him.

Johnny smiled to himself as he watched his fingers disappear inside me. “Are you ready?”

I nodded so aggressively I thought I would get whiplash. Johnny let a trail of spit fall from his swollen lips down to his cock and he stroked which made him moan loudly. I knew both of us wouldn’t last long like this. 

The pain was unbearable at first especially with a guy Johnny’s size but my lust and adrenaline made it quickly subside. Once he was fully inside me we spent a few seconds looking at each other. 

“You feel so good baby,” He whispered as he pushed hair out of my face, “Such a good boy.”

_ Don’t come, don’t come, don’t come _ .

“Just move Johnny.”

He nodded and slowly thrust in and out of me like he was going to hurt me. But after a few encouraging moans, he was slamming his hips into me to try to chase a high. Sweat started forming the closer I felt myself reach my high. Johnny’s moans got quieter the louder I got.

“God Johnny, ugh—so good.”

He kissed my thighs softly as he caressed my cock. Johnny knew how to please. Even though in my head I always pictured him as a guy who only wanted to get his satisfaction. He was touching me in the ways I wanted to be; listening to the sounds I was making when something felt particularly good and then making sure he did it again. He was making sure I came. 

And when I did, it exploded over me. My come squirted all over my chest and I watched as Johnny slowly took some up onto his fingers and licked them clean. That was what sent him over the edge. My pleasure made him come. And then I noticed exactly why everyone fell in love with him afterwards. This boy was making love to me and he didn’t even love me.

I stared at the ceiling in realization as Johnny plopped down next to me. He looked just as tired as I did. I felt sticky and I felt gross. What had I done. Johnny leaned over me and kissed my chest more, licking up any last remaining beads of come that he may have missed.

“You taste so good Ten,” he whispered against my skin. 

I felt dizzy but I couldn’t move to leave. My ass just got ripped wide open and there was no way I could leave this bed. 

“Can I stay here?” I asked.

“Yeah. I don’t mind,” he whispered as he lay down next to me. 

I know this was bad for me because it would only leave me feeling attached especially since he was falling asleep next to me. I admired his features. He looked so soft as he closed his eyes. I turned on my side to face him and lightly stroked his hair. My brain couldn’t help but wonder why he was like this. What events in his life led him to be the guy he is now? And why did I have to fall prey to such a beautiful devil? 

~~~

“Ten do you know any details about who Johnny fucked on Friday?” Alexia asked as I tried to cram in some last minute studying before my final. 

Of course I didn’t study all weekend because every time I did my thoughts only got clouded by Johnny. I would see his face as he came in my head. I would remember the way his lips felt on my skin; the way his fingers felt as he jerked me off. And then suddenly the famous Renaissance painters took a backseat to my hard cock. 

“No,” I lied, not looking up from my notes as I took a sip of my coffee. There was no way I could think of Johnny when I had a final in an hour.

“He just went into his room and never came out, that’s what Mark said.”

“That’s so weird.”

“Maybe one of Jenny’s girls got to him.”

There was laughter as my friends rumored about who was Johnny’s lucky fuck. Meanwhile my asshole was still feeling the repercussions of Johnny’s large cock. I had barely registered his presence until I heard him laughing over at Jaehyun. My insides immediately turned to jelly.  _ Focus Ten. _ But I couldn’t. He was here. The same man that made me have the best orgasm of my life. 

“ _ You feel so good baby. Such a good boy.” _

Fuck.

And then we made eye contact.

Shit.

I quickly packed my bags, bid farewell to my friends, and got the hell out of here. I didn’t know he followed me so it spooked me when I felt someone grab my arm. But that grip felt real familiar. He held my legs the same way. 

“What do you want?” I asked. I want to rid him from my life. He got what he wanted.

“Do you need a ride? I can take you,” he said softly. 

“I’m okay thanks.”

“No let me take you.”

“I—“

“Ten…” he interrupted.

“Johnny.”

“Let me take you to class.”

“It’s not far. I can walk.”

“Let me walk with you then.”

I sighed and turned around and walked away from him. Secretly, I was hoping he’d follow and when he didn’t I felt a little sadness creep in. And now I had to go survive an art history final that I knew I was bound to fail.

~~~

After almost two hours of suffering, I felt pretty good about what I had turned in to my professor. I was the last student to leave the room because every now and again my brain would have to think about Johnny; Johnny’s hair, Johnny’s lips, Johnny’s hands, Johnny coming, Johnny kissing me. It took me forever to finish but at least I found useful information amongst all the Johnny garbage.

I went to the bathroom to clean my face and try to erase Johnny from my mind before my painting critique. I needed to be in my best shape. As I wiped my wet face with paper towels, the familiar figure stepped into the bathroom. There wasn’t enough water in the world to cleanse me from my sins in this moment. 

Johnny just stood there looking at me and it sent shivers down my spine. This man was just existing near me and I was losing my mind. Why must I suffer like this? I watched carefully as he walked into a stall and shut the door. But he didn’t lock it. He was inviting me. My brain was telling me to run out but my body was moving toward him as if he had a magic spell on me.

He slammed me against the door and locked it behind me. I stood below him completely breathless by his presence. He said no words as I watched him get down on his knees in front of me and rushed to get my dick out from my pants. There’s no fucking way this was happening to me right now. There was a second of coldness that sent shivers down my spine but it was quickly replaced by the warmness of Johnny’s mouth. Holy fuck. I covered my mouth with my hand to prevent any unholy sounds from spilling into the air. My fingers dug into his scalp as he swallowed my cock whole. He made slurping sounds as he bobbed his head up and down the length. 

“Ffffuck,” I whispered, which made him hum against my cock. God this was the best blowjob I could ever receive and it was happening in a bathroom at my college. 

The second he made eye contact with me I was coming undone. I certainly didn’t last long with a mouth as hot as his. He swallowed my come like a man who hadn’t drank in weeks. I leaned my head back against the door as he pulled his warm mouth off me. 

“You taste so good Ten,” he whispered as he stood up.

Why was he doing this to me? 

“Please fuck me Johnny. Please, please, please fuck me again,” I moaned. I was so weak.

“Do you have classes?”

I nodded, “I have a critique at one.”

“How long?”

“Probably thirty minutes or so.”

“I’ll meet you afterwards. Come home with me.”

“Okay.”

~~~

There was a dread that overcame me as my painting professor looking over my portfolio for grading. What had I agreed to? On one hand, I was going to go home with Johnny and he was going to fuck me again. On the other hand, I was going to go home with Johnny and he was going to fuck me again. But there were also other possibilities. He could take me to his house where a group of his friends are waiting ready to make fun of desperation. 

I don’t know why I was so desperate for a guy who got off on one night stands and weed. This man was so far from my type. But he was long and slender and his lips felt so good on my cock. The logical side of my brain told me that it was only because I haven’t gotten laid in so long. Back home, I made my rounds quite frequently, but here I was a quiet kid who never talked to anyone. I had no gay friends or anything. The desperation just stems from the fact that I wanted to get laid and here was a very sexy man to help me.

But the other part of my brain told me that I felt this way because why wouldn’t I? This man was charismatic, he was funny, he was tall, he had a lot of friends, he liked to have fun, how could I not feel so turned on by him. He oozed sexy energy that anyone was turned on by. 

“Ten?” My professor snapped me out of my daze.

“Hmm?”

“I was just saying, I see your improvements throughout the semester. It’s amazing how you’ve really developed a style. Some of these paintings I could even see in museums. I just encourage you to be less rigid sometimes. Painting is all about freedom. Be free.” God he was such a hippie.

“So does that mean I passed?”

He chuckled, “Yes. Good job Ten. I hope to work with you in the future. Have a good summer.”

My body was buzzing from the fact that I passed but also because I was about to get fucked again. “Thank you sir. Have a good summer.”

I practically ran out the door to try to find Johnny. Fear was setting in. I would have to be in a car with him and sit with him. What would I talk about? Was it all a set up? What if—

—I ended up in the backseat of his car as he fucked me so hard that it practically made his car shake?

We drove down the road toward his house and we realized really quickly that we couldn’t wait. His hand had my cock in a matter of seconds. And only as a repayment, I jerked him off as he drove. But neither of us wanted to do this. I wanted him inside me. No, I needed him inside me. So he pulled over and wasted no time getting me prepped. 

Now, I was close to my high as he stroked my cock harder and faster. He leaned his forehead against mine as he breathed heavily against my face. 

“Such a good boy Ten. God, so good. Feel so good,” he breathed.

“I—I’m,”

“Come for me please, god I love it when you come.”

What Johnny wants, Johnny gets. I yelled out into the car as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. My come exploded from my dick which Johnny slurped up like it was his favorite meal. It wasn’t long before Johnny yelled explicitly as he came inside me. I felt hot from the sensation.

We looked at each other as we tried to come down from the high we were experiencing. He stroked my hair, pushing it from my forehead. It took awhile for us to untangle and for me to find my bearings. I tried my best to not wince as I got dressed.

Even though I was experiencing pain, I still wanted to do it again. And again. I didn’t want to stop. I was addicted and Johnny was my drug. Once, Johnny saw I was ready, he kept driving. Suddenly, we were off the path that I was familiar with.

“Where are we going?” I asked.

“The drug store. I need lube.”

I nodded and smiled to myself at what was to come because it certainly was going to be me.

~~~

Finals had come last place in mind as I only had one worry and that was when Johnny was going to fuck me next. If I wasn’t at school, I was under Johnny as he had his way with me, making me feel like I was floating into space. I had never come so much in such a short period of time. But every time we finished it was like we wanted to do it all over again. I didn’t want to stop. And when we were at school it was like he would find me and hide me away in a room to make me come again. It was constant and I was shocked I hadn’t run out of come to produce. 

Right now I was bent over his bathroom counter as he made me watch myself getting fucked.

“You always look so pretty Ten. You look so pretty taking my cock like a good boy,” he moaned.

I stroked myself as he thrust into me. The shower that he had started earlier, was now fogging up the mirror along with my breath. 

“John—“

“Come Ten. I want you to come like the good little boy you are.”

I never knew dirty talk to be such a turn on for me. My hand was quickly replaced by his as I exploded over myself. I watched him in the foggy mirror lick it up like he always did. That man loved my come more than he enjoyed eating. I got down on my knees in front of him mostly in weakness but also because I wanted to taste him in return. 

“So good,” he moaned as he gave a few strokes to my eager mouth.

It didn’t take long for him to come. It never did for either of us. Some beads of come landed in my mouth but a lot of it landed on my face. He used his thumb to smear it. I felt dirty but I’ve learned with Johnny that I love it like this. I love how he spoke to me. I loved to be covered in our sweat and come to the point we didn’t even know whose was whose. I loved how our bodies stuck together and where my body ended was immediately where he began. 

And I knew once I stepped inside that shower with him, he would send me spinning again. I couldn’t stop and neither could he. We didn’t want to stop. 

~~~

“I have to go back to Thailand in two days,” I whispered as Johnny stroked my back. 

We had reached exhaustion for the night. I was feeling so sleepy that I was almost drowning out the party downstairs. It was Friday and we had been fucking long before the party began. 

“Really?” He asked, there was a tinge of disappointment in his voice and his hand stopped moving.

I nodded, “Yeah.” 

“Damn,” he whispered. 

“Yeah…” I didn’t want to go back now. But it was better that it ended now before I grew too attached. 

“You’ll be back next semester right?” 

“Yeah. I have one more year.”

He smiled at me and pushed my hair out of my face. His head was propped up on his elbow as he bit his lip. He was thinking about something. “Good. Because there’s no way I could fuck anyone else now.”

My heart was racing. Did he just say that? And about me? To me? Johnny—The Johnny Suh—was just as addicted to me as I was to him. I laughed. This was actually insane to me. Who would’ve thought. And with me?

“Me neither.”

He chuckled, “Good.”

Maybe now I wasn’t so tired. The excitement was taking over me again. I felt elated that this man was feeling the same about me as I was to him which was turning me on. If Johnny ever made me feel an emotion, it suddenly made me feel horny too. I started stroking him softly.

“I thought you were tired, baby?” He whispered.

“I changed my mind. Unless you’re—“

“No, no, keep going. I like it when you touch me,” he whispered, “I don’t why I do but—never mind.”

My brain was thinking of all the possible things he could’ve said but I decided to let it pass. I pushed him over on his back and straddled him. His fingers ran up my sides as he encouraged me to do what I wanted. I was very rarely on top that this was exciting to me.

“Ride me baby boy,” he moaned.

Oh he didn’t have to tell me twice. I reached over to his nightstand to grab the lube and smothered his dick in lube. We were already running low on the tube. We laughed at that and I kissed him. I shook as I lowered myself on his cock.

“Breathe baby you’re doing so well,” he said encouragely. 

Once I had bottomed out, I grabbed my sensitive cock and started stroking. 

“Already so eager huh?” Johnny whispered as he replaced my hand with his own. 

“I love when you’re inside me.”

“I love it too baby.”

I started moving along his dick and moaned into the night. The music was surely drowning out all the lewdness so I could be as loud as I wanted and god damn I was gonna give him a show. I pushed his hand off my cock and made sure he just watched me. I bent my head back in pleasure as I rode his cock and stroked my own. Johnny bit his lip as he seemingly tried to prevent himself from coming undone.

“God damn you’re so sexy Ten,” he moaned.

I quickened my pace and let his cock hit that sweet spot inside me. My moans were filthy and it almost made me come. I loved being dirty for Johnny. I told myself I wasn’t gonna come yet though. I wanted to wait until Johnny did because I wanted to feel every sensation as I let go. 

It didn’t take him long to. My filthiness and the scene I was giving him made me come undone in no time. His hands gripped to my sides and his nails dug into my flesh as he yelped into the noisy night. I relaxed on him and finished myself up, coming all over his chest. I had never seen him like this and I loved it. I used my fingers to scoop some up and give it to Johnny. His tongue swirled around my fingers as his large hand enveloped my wrist. His lips kissed my palm which sent shivers down my spine.

“You’re so beautiful Ten. So pretty.” 

“I’m tired now.”

He laughed, “Then lay down.”

“Too tired to move.”

Johnny sat up and held onto me for dear life. His lips attached to mine as he kissed me softly. The feeling of his hands on my body and his cock still inside me, made me feel warm and fuzzy. He wouldn’t stop kissing me. I giggled as he moved from my lips to pecking down my neck. He stopped at my shoulder and laid his head in the crook of my neck. My fingers danced in his hair as I tried my best not to fall asleep.

“You know when Jaehyun told me he fucked you in the bathroom that one Friday. I felt so jealous,” he whispered, “I don’t know why but I did. I’m so glad you let me touch you Ten. I love touching you. I love fucking you.”

I didn’t say anything from the fact that I was too tired but also because I didn’t know what to say. Butterflies were afloat in my stomach. I nodded in agreement though because I loved it too. 

“I’m gonna miss you,” Johnny mumbled as he gripped me tighter, “I don’t know what I’m feeling, but I’m really going to fucking miss you.”

I knew what I was feeling but only because I had felt it so many times. I hadn’t felt it so strongly which was terrifying but I was rolling with it. Sure, Johnny was a huge fuck boy who smoked weed as a hobby, but he made me feel like no other man had ever made me feel. I was addicted to him and addicted to this feeling. 

“I’m gonna miss you too,” I replied.

“Guess we’ll just have to masturbate in front of our phone cameras for three months.”

We both laughed. And then he kissed me again. 

“Promise me you won’t fuck anyone else while you’re over there,” he whispered.

I nodded and smiled, “Promise.”

“Good. And I won’t fuck anyone here,” he said as his thumb stroked my cheek.

If that was Johnny’s weird way of saying he loved me, then I would take it. Because I loved him too. He pulled me off of him which made us both wince and he laid me down gently on the bed. As we held each other, the party downstairs kept raving which filled the silence between us. We didn’t have to say anything because we communicated in our little way. With a kiss goodnight, I smiled in my sleep because I was in love. And Johnny loved me too.


End file.
